


Daddy, perdón

by Nonimi



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Sugar Daddy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonimi/pseuds/Nonimi
Summary: Peter no ha sido un buen bebé, ha roto un par de reglas.Logan, su daddy tendrá que poner algo de orden.Smut -  daddy kink - Wolvesilver.Oneshot.





	Daddy, perdón

Logan tenía las manos cruzadas bajo su barbilla, no dejaba de mirar fijamente hacía la puerta de la habitación, esperaba que en cualquier momento Peter cruzara el umbral, tenían muchas cosas de las cuales hablar, y no digamos que estaba realmente calmado, pues en realidad pese a su tranquila posición, por dentro estaba ardiendo.

Peter sentía que sus piernas temblaban, no se atrevía a dar un paso más, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, no quería hacer enojar aún más a su "daddy", después de todo, él sabía como era lobezno enojado y de sólo pensarlo sentía que su cuerpo se estremecía.

Finalmente soltó un suspiro, reunió todo el valor que no tenía y con sus manos temblando decidió abrir la puerta, dejo de respirar al ver a su hombre, no podía negar que se veía realmente exquisito, en esos momentos lo único que tenía ganas de hacer era de disfrutar del cuerpo de su daddy, sentirse amado y querido, sólo tener placer, pero estaba seguro que para eso faltaba mucho, incluso existía la posibilidad de que Logan lo dejara con las ganas y de sólo pensarlo se le estrujaba el corazón.

El platinado quería emitir algunas palabras, pero misteriosamente se había quedado sin palabras quizás eso de que Logan esté en una postura mucho más dominante de lo normal, con la camisa abierta dejando ver su fibroso pecho, mientras su cabello se ve revuelto, toda esa aura que grita control le está jugando una mala pasada a Maximoff, quien sólo emite una especie de jadeo y de inmediato siente sus mejillas sonrojándose, intensificándose en color al ver la socarrona sonrisa de Wolverine.

 _– ¿Baby, supongo que sabes porque estás aquí no? –_ dijo Logan con su voz ronca, haciendo que Peter diera un respingo, mientras sólo asistía con la cabeza desviando su mirada hacía el suelo –  _gatito creo que te has quedado sin palabras, interesante –_ pensó lobezno quien se paró de donde estaba sentado, dejando ver la gruesa correa de cuero que tenía en su poder, el joven muchacho al observarla tragó duro, realmente esperaba que el cabrón de su novio, es decir, su daddy no se le ocurriera utilizarla en su cuerpo.

 _– Logan –_ de inmediato Peter se puso rígido, conocía muy bien las reglas y estaba absolutamente prohibido llamar por el nombre a su novio –  _daddy, perdón –_ fue lo único que soltó mientras sentía que sus mejillas se estaban acalorando nuevamente.

 _– Mala jugada cariño, ya tienes una larga lista de faltas y acabas de agregar otra más, al parecer a alguien le gusta ser castigado –_ Peter tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar un par de interesantes improperios que habían pasado por su cabeza, quizás si expresaba alguno en alemán su daddy no se daría cuenta de lo que en realidad estaba pensando, aunque era mejor no tentar al demonio.

Logan llegó hasta el lugar de Peter, pues el joven mutante prácticamente no se había movido del umbral de la puerta, con cierta brusquedad, pero sin hacerle daño lo tomó por los brazos y lo sumió en un posesivo abrazo, para luego tomar sus labios con pasión, a los pocos segundos sus lenguas tenían una lucha y la saliva escurría por la comisura de sus labios.

Con cuidado lo llevó hasta la cama, haciendo que el platinado cayera sobre su espalda, luego Howlett se puso a horcajas sobre él, para comenzar a mordisquear las clavículas de su bebé, cuanto amaba marcar su cuerpo, dejar en claro a quien le pertenecía su chico.

De un solo tirón arrancó la polera de su amor, dejando expuesto su torno que si bien no era tan músculo con el de él, si era fibroso, con su cálida lengua y dejando un rastro de saliva comenzó a descender, prestando especial atención en los pezones de Peter, sabía lo mucho que le gustaba a su chico recibir caricias en este lugar, el platinado de inmediato comenzó a dar respingos mientras su respiración se apuraba, sus pechos eran realmente sensibles y Logan siempre sabía como excitarlo en tan sólo unos segundos.

Siguió descendiendo dejando más besos y caricias que sólo provocaron que Maximoff comenzara a hiperventilar, sabía que estaba jugando con juego y que Peter en esos momentos de seguro estaba usando todo su autocontrol para no exigirle a gritos que se lo follara de una vez por todas.

Terminó de sacar el pantalón de su novio, provocándole una gran sonrisa en el rostro al ver la ropa interior que su chico portaba en esos momentos.

 _– Veo que me hiciste caso bebé, esas bragas te quedan maravillosas –_ explicó Wolverine mientras pasaba sus manos por aquel encaje rosado, no podía creer que Peter se hubiera atrevido a hacerle caso en su petición, sin dudas, su amor merecía un premio y uno bastante grande.

Aunque no negaba que la vista que tenía era más que hermosa, de seguro podría estar horas observando como las finas telas contrastaban con la pálida piel de su bebé, él tenía un par de cosas que hacer, principalmente tenía que castigar a su príncipe por haberle desobedecido.

En un solo movimiento tenía a Peter apoyando su estómago en la cama, teniendo acceso total las posaderas del platinado, que le hicieron soltar un silbido para alabar aquel preponderante lugar. Se inclinó y terminó dejando algunos besos en la nalga derecha, haciendo que Peter se quedara sin respirar.

 _– No debiste ponerme celoso con ese pajarraco de Warren, ahora este hermoso lugar sufrirá las consecuencias –_ explicó Logan en un susurró en el oído de Peter, quien sentía su cuerpo cosquillear al sentir el cálido aliento de su daddy en el cuello.

Sin mayores avisos, sintió la fuerte mano de su novio en la nalga derecha, no pudo evitar soltar un gritito que no era más que una expresión de sorpresa. Logan se quedó mirando el lugar algunos segundos, no quería dañar a Peter, tenía que tener cuidado con la fuerza que estaba aplicado. Pero no podía obviar que le estaba excitando aquella imagen, sentía como su miembro se estaba poniendo duro, realmente le era placentero tener el control absoluto.

 _– Tranquilo babyboy, ahora te quiero contando cada nalgada y dando las gracias –_ le dio una lamida al lugar donde acaba de golpear –  _si te equivocas volveremos a comenzar –_

De esa forma Logan comenzó a dar nalgadas en el trasero de Peter, pero se tomaba su tiempo, de vez en cuando se quedaba admirando como el lugar estaba tomando algo de color, aunque estaba segura de que las mejillas de su chico debían estar mucho más rojas, también se detenía a acariciar el lugar, incluso se inclinaba para dejar algunos besos. Una cruel broma pasó por cabeza, su mirada se oscureció y no pudo evitar llevarla a cabo.

Deslizó su mano hasta el miembro de Peter, el cual ya estaba rígido y necesitaba atención, comenzó a acariciar el lugar haciendo que su cariño soltara un par de gemidos y de improviso dio nuevamente una nalgada.

 _– Mierda Logan –_ fue lo único que expresó el platinado mientras se giraba para mirar enojado a su novio, quien en ese momento le estaba mirando de forma burlesca mientras negaba con la cabeza.

 _– Reglas mi principito, acabas de dejar de contar, no agradeciste y por si fuera poco soltaste groserías las cuales sabes que están prohibidas –_ Peter se quedó estático mirándolo anonadado, no sabía que tanta verdad había en sus palabras.

Se asustó aún más cuando Logan se levantó de la cama y con parsimonia fue hasta la silla donde había dejado su cinturón, lo dobló con maestría y lo agito en el aire, haciendo que este chasqueara al cortar el aire. Maximoff llevó su mirada a la cama, de su boca no salía palabra alguna. Sintió como el frío cuero pasaba por sus magulladas nalgas, no pensaba que su daddy se atrevería a hacerlo, pero una parte de él estaba seguro de que Logan si era capaz de azotarlo con esa monstruosidad. Cerró los ojos cuando el cinturón dejó de tocar su piel y se blandió en el aire, escuchó nuevamente un chasquido y estaba esperando el azote, pero este nunca llegó, en su lugar sintió los fuertes brazos de Logan alrededor de su cuerpo, mientras su cuello era besado y con cariño Logan le daba algunas mordidas.

 _– Tranquilo baby, sé que te asusta–_ juntaron sus labios y se dedicaron algunos minutos a disfrutar de sus bocas.

 _– Daddy esto injusto –_ dijo Peter haciendo un mohín –  _yo estoy desnudo y tú aún estás vestido –_ bajo la mirada como si estuviera avergonzado –  _creo que me he portado bien, merezco ver y acariciar el cuerpo de mi daddy –_ sin esperar la aprobación de su novio, Peter comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Wolverine, acariciando especialmente aquellos oblicuos tan marcados que tenía su hombre.

Luego fue hasta el pantalón y quizás era momento de demostrar lo bien que el se portaba y lo mucho que quería a su daddy. Apenas logró liberar la erección de su amor, llevó con rapidez su boca hasta el lugar, primero disfruto de su lengua tal como hacía con sus amadas paletas, y luego se lo metió lentamente a la boca, sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Logan quien para ese entonces estaba soltando un par de gruñidos como si de una bestia se tratase.

En algún momento Logan lo tomó con cariño por los hombros, mientras con la mirada le trasmitía que ya era suficiente, no quería liberar su esencia en la boca del platinado, pues en realidad prefería mil veces que terminaran juntos, abrazados y con sus bocas unidas.

Hizo que Peter lamiera sus dedos, para luego llevarlos a la entrada de su chico, con cariño dilató y lubrico el lugar, pese a que su bebé respiraba apurado y entre tiernos gruñidos exigía ser premiado por daddy, Logan no se dejó llevar por sus exigencias pues no quería hacer daño a Peter por culpa de la pasión desenfrenada.

Cuando sintió que ya estaba más que preparado lo penetró de forma lenta pero profunda, poco a poco ambos comenzaron con los vaivenes de sus caderas, haciendo que sus pieles se rozaran de forma lujuriosa, mientras mantenían los dientes apretados y no dejaban de mirarse en ningún momento, sentían como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera sus cuerpos, cuando Logan sintió que con sólo unas embestidas más Peter llegaría al orgasmo se aproximó a sus labios, dándole un profundo beso, como si su lengua también estuviera penetrando la de Peter. Sintió como su bebé tenía un gran orgasmo y las paredes de su entrada apretaban su miembro, a los pocos segundos el también logró liberar su esencia, haciendo que soltara entre gruñidos el nombre de su baby.

Ambos jadeaban en búsqueda de aire, sus manos se rozaban y se dedicaban tiernas sonrisas.

_– Logan, dime ¿por qué mierda acepte hacer esta cosa?_

_– Porque olvidaste nuestro aniversario –_  explicó Logan con una divertida sonrisa –  _así que prometiste cumplir cualquiera de mis fantasías, debo decir que jugaste mucho mejor de lo que creía tu rol de baby –_ esas últimas palabras las dijo con un tono de voz lascivo, haciendo que Peter se sonrojara de golpe –  _y cariño, lo de las bragas estuvo más que placentero, ya se a que imagen recurrir cuando estés en alguna misión fuera de casa –_ Peter se acurrucó en su pecho avergonzando, haciendo que el lobezno soltara una sonora carcajada, prefirió evitar comentar que ahora se avergonzaba cuando hace algunos minutos atrás le estaba practicando un oral.

 _– Por favor, no pienses en esto cuando estés cerca de Charles –_ rogó Peter preocupado, mientras se abochornaba de sólo pensar en esa situación.

 _– Como si tus padres no hicieran estas cosas, hace un par de meses entré a la biblioteca –_ pero en ese momento fue interrumpido por Peter, quien puso sus manos en la boca de Logan para hacerlo callar, no quería escuchar las intimidades de su padre y su padrastro –  _Charles estaba arrodillado –_ fue lo que alcanzó a explicar Logan cuando Peter le había sacado las manos, pero de inmediato el platinado lo volvió a callar y lo miró con cara de asco.

 _– Logan eres un cerdo, no quiero que sigas contándome esas asquerosidades –_ hizo como si tuviera un escalofrío –  _o te mandaré a dormir al sillón –_ ahora fue desafiante, pero Logan sólo se puso a reír aún más fuerte.

 _– Amor sabes que cada vez que me mandas a dormir al sillón, llegas a los diez minutos llorando porque no puedes conciliar el sueño si sabes que estoy durmiendo en ese incómodo lugar –_ explicó Wolverine divertido mientras hacía cariño en los cabellos de su novio, quien estaba claramente enojado ante ese último comentario.

 _– Muy bien, entonces en que se va soy yo –_ dictaminó Peter mientras se levantaba enojado del lugar, odiaba que su novio se burlara de él.

Pero Logan le impide que se levante mientras ríe divertido, haciendo cosquillas hasta que su novio se le une a la diversión.

 _– Tranquilo baby –_ Logan lo soltó como burla, pero en realidad le había calentado llamar a Peter de esa forma.

 _– Animal, vuelves a decirme así y te muerto –_ fue lo que soltó el platinando fingiendo enojo, porque, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, una parte de él había disfrutado enormemente eso de los juegos de rol, sobretodo, haber llamado daddy a Logan, aunque esto último jamás lo admitiría en voz alta o su novio era capaz de burlarse de él por los próximos tres meses siguientes.

Logan ahogo una ronca risa en el cuello de Peter mientras lo abrazaba, quizás era momento de dormir, el mutante sentía como sus ojos se estaban cerrando y las caricias de su platinado no ayudaban en ese de no quedarse dormido

Peter se quedó observando a su hombre mientras sonreía, realmente amaba profundamente a su amado castaño, tendría que asegurarse de no olvidar su aniversario el próximo año. Soltó una carcajada que hizo murmurar palabras inentendibles a un adormilado Logan, al pensar lo que diría Kurt de que usaran a su novio como el pretexto para los fingidos celos de Logan, de seguro su azulino amigo moriría de vergüenza y Warren entraría al juego sólo para provocar a Logan. Quizás no era tan descabellado contarles a sus amigos, si la suerte lo acompañaba, su daddy podría volver a castigarlo.

_***** FIN ***** _


End file.
